


Recovery - a colection of headcanons for DBZ au

by Dark_Falcon



Series: Recovery - dbz au [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Nonfiction, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Falcon/pseuds/Dark_Falcon





	1. ChiChi

ChiChi is probably the universe top specialist in Saiyans and their culture (at least top specialist who is not a Saiyan, although to be fair she probably have better understanding of Saiyan culture than Vegeta). You may ask how it happened. And the thing is she reluctantly agreed that Raditz get involved in her children’s education (including teaching  “Saiyan things”). But she didn’t quite trust him so at the beginning she made him tell her beforehand what he was going to teach and she decided whether it was appropriate or not. She soon realized it was an excellent decision, both letting Raditz teach the kids (only Gohan at first) and supervising him. She particularly made Raditz rehearse stories and legends and cut out bloodier details. She later lessened the supervision, because she started to trust Raditz more and more (who in turn started to develop the sense what humans deem appropriate) but she also decided she can trust Gohan to be critical towards whatever Raditz is saying. Still she spend long hour conferring with Raditz often asking for the rationale behind what he wanted to teach. Actually Raditz never objected to including ChiChi in the lessons and once she decided her supervision was no longer need he would purposefully take the lesson to whenever she was at the time, so that she could at least listen as well. 

Also she basically has Saiyans over at her house almost everyday both for sharing chores and for socializing purposes so constantly situation arises due to cultural differences or some problems need to be resolved. ChiChi just have plenty of opportunities to observe Saiyans interact with the world or with one another (since Raditz, Broly and later Turles don’t shut themselves off in a gravity chamber like some other people do). 

(Basically ChiChi is one of the first people to make an observations that Saiyans in the wild have different, individual personalities and not attribute it to a head injury).  

Once Goku had been revived ChiChi used all the stuff she learned about Saiyans to improve her marriage. 

Surprisingly ChiChi and Raditz have a very good relationship and it’s actually partly due to cultural misunderstanding. You see ChiChi calls Raditz her brother in law to explain to others who he is. Raditz at first had no idea what it means  (and she was quite cold to him at first for obvious reasons), so he interpreted it as a statement that ChiChi wants to have sibling like relationship (at least when she stops being angry at him). Now, Raditz is used to abandonment and rejection, but suddenly he was presented with what he presumed to be a sign of acceptance, so he got really motivate to win her over and prove, that he is indeed a good brother for her. It took some time before they figured out the misunderstanding, at which point it was no longer relevant. 

ChiChi is aware that Raditz sees himself as an older sibling in their relationship, she knows better, though, she is way more mature. She doesn’t try to correct him though. She hopes to encourage responsible attitude. She thinks looking after Saiyans is like looking after teenagers, who by all means should be in juvenile.

In this AU ChiChi is relatively stronger, as a result of being constantly invited to sparing sessions by Raditz and exchanging both training a fighting techniques with him. Also she is now able to fly, because why not. She also learned one or  two underhanded moves (that’s an understatement and again that’s Raditz’s influence). She even asked Goku for some sparing when he got back from the dead. That made Goku above and beyond happy. His wife was trying to connect with him through the thing he likes, and that was something she didn’t do at least since she got pregnant for the first time. Also, though strength-wise she is not quite a challenge, but she keeps coming out with interesting new moves. Sweet. 

ChiChi was still the one to train Goten. She let Raditz show Goten some of his training routines, but she does not let the two of them spar or let Raditz teach Goten his offensive attacks, she thinks that too brutal for a little child. 

ChiChi often takes care of Broly when Raditz is out working. She is also very protective of him. They have nice conversations over tea. Or at least ChiChi has a nice cup of tea and Broly has nice big mug of broth. Also ChiChi has Saiyans help her in the garden and it turns out they have more aptitude for it that anyone would expected. 

The one Saiyan ChiChi does not get along well with is Turles, who is also least likely to listen to her. 

Living alongside literal aliens (and trying to teach them morals) really challenges one’s worldview, so in this AU ChiChi is more open and less conservative. Also she made closer ties with Bulma and her family, particularly Bulma’s  mom. They compare their observations about Saiyans. Raditz and Broly love this, because Bulma’s mom likes to spoil them. Goten and Trunks love this, because they got to play together more often. Raditz tends to include Trunks in whatever he teaches Goten at the moment. Vegeta hates it. He gets to be in the general proximity of other Saiyans, who he more or less hates, more ofnen than absolutely necessary. Occasionally he comes at them to intimidate them, but they are never intimidated enough for his taste. Because his wife is there and they know, that he won’t really attack (except that one time with Turles) unless they attack first, which they stubbornly won’t do (at least not when human are there). And Raditz has audacity to make veiled remarks that Vegeta should take some more time and teach Trunks. Also Vegeta hates it because he cannot justify his behavior with bullshit “facts” about Saiyans (or his delusions about their race).  

Also all the other friends of Goku tend to check on ChiChi if she is alright, given that the Saiyans live nearby. 

Also ChiChi pretty much mentors Raditz in parenting when his daughter is born. 

You can find the version in color on my tumblr and deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/darkfalcon-z/art/Recovery-in-color-756585574


	2. Turles

Turles managed to escape Earth after the conclusion of the Tree of Might, but his crew was dead and the tree had been lost forever. 

The few next years weren’t very good to him, he didn’t manage to assemble a new crew - everyone, who joined him either left after one or two ventures or got killed - and he was pretty much directionless. 

He decided to go back to Earth, because what the hell - the only surviving  Saiyan he knew about lived on Earth and the inhabitants could interbreed with Saiyans, he didn’t really know what else to do. He just needed to either smooth things out with Kakarot or defeat him. 

When Turles got to Earth, Goku had already been dead for several years after the fight with Cell. Instead Gohan thoroughly beaten him up. But since Gohan doesn’t like actually killing people Turles have been given a choice: he could stay alive and live on Earth if he promised to stop “doing evil”. He went with that option, because he rather not be dead.

It turned out three other Saiyans made Earth their home, and three more Saiyan/human hybrid children were born when he was gone, so hey, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

He had been pretty much immediately adopted by Raditz and Broly.

On Earth:

Turles has a fake doctorate in plant biology (but it’s fine he has a very real expertise) and he makes money by taking free lance research jobs. He also does seasonal work in orchards.

He does have a very keen mind and a passion to study his favorite subjects - plant biology and Saiyan medicine.

He’s every encouraging towards all Saiyan kids, albeit he mostly encourages them to do dumb, violent and dangerous shit. 

While his relationship with Gohan was initially rather strained, they quickly hit off when the started to discuss biology. Turles pretty much taken over as Gohan’s biology/medicine tutor. Also Gohan naively thinks Turles has a real doctorate. 

ChiChi is rather constantly exasperated with him because he a) is a bad influence on the children, b) keeps hitting on her and doesn’t seem to understand that when she says “no” she mean “not ever” and not “not today” (he didn’t stop when Goku came back, he just started hit on both of them at once), c) she almost managed to teach Raditz not to swear, and when Turles appeared all her efforts on that front came undone. But she tries to tolerate him because he helps with their vegetable crops and he also tutors Gohan (yes she also thinks Turles has a real degree, Raditz thinks of it as a blackmail material).

Turles has at least half a dozen dating apps, which he uses to get laid with humans. Aside from that he doesn’t have that much social life. He doesn’t really know how to interact with humans, unless they are either  into botanic sciences or orchard owners. He manged to make one human friend though, an elderly lady who owns an orchard in the nearby village. 

Turles wearing Earth fashion.


	3. Broly

some Broly headcanons for the Recovery (because I was inspired by a drawing). Before I proceed I decided to “scrap” the original plot of the movie with Broly being obsessed with Kakarot, mostly because it does not make much sense of it’s own, even less with my other headcanons regarding Saiyan’s Past.

\- Broly remembers the time he spend with the mind controlling crown  as if he was watching a movie. He didn’t feel like he was living in his body or as if he had much control over what he did. He had been disconnect from his body and most of his senses. 

\- Paragus had been limiting stimuli for Broly for as long as the later had been wearing his crown i attempt to prevent the crown from overloading.

\- That to say Paragus did try to give Broly proper education. The way Paragus saw it Brolly should be a prince so he tried to give his son tutelage suited for future ruler of galactic empire. He hired best alien teachers for his son. However the result was that Broly learned a mass of information he couldn’t connect to anything. Only once the crown had been removed he was able to try to make sense out of it.

\- Broly thinks his father, as human phrase goes, “meant well” but it isn’t helping. He doesn’t know how to feel about patricide.  

\- Initially Broly had not practical skills whatsoever and very little control over his body. 

\- Broly remembers being a Super Saiyan as a nightmare, he cannot recognize himself in his Super Saiyan state and he is terrified of ascending again. 

\- Raditz was the first person to train Broly (he had to re-learn everything he knew about fighting as a little kid) and to teach him some basic Saiyan life skills. 

\- During first few weeks when they live together he kept accidentally breaking Raditz’s bones. For that reason Raditz had hard time convincing him to train or do stuff together. 

\- He wears earrings to keep himself grounded. He pulls at the earnings too hard to cause pain when his overwhelmed. 

\- Broly’s Earth’s wardrobe consists mainly of loose pants and long flowy skirts. He doesn’t like sleeves - he only ever wears tanktops (or sleeveless robes) - but he likes the aesthetics of shirts being wrapped around his waist.   

\- Earth women tend to be protective of him, despite the fact that he is, you know, almost seven feet tall mountain of muscles. 

\- Broly volunteers at animal shelter - it had been suggested to him by Panchy (Bulma’s mom).

\- After years of living together, deep “soul searching” and after consulting several humans, Broly arrived at the conclusion his feelings for Raditz are romantic in nature. 


	4. Saiyans and modern media

After Parsni was born Raditz, Broly and Turles started to watch a lot of children’s media. Some human told Raditz children need to see themselves represented in media and that little girls need to see girls doing all the cool stuff (Saiyans have somewhat shaky understanding of gender, it’s a foreign concept for them), so they started to watch all magical girl shows (they also have somewhat shaky understanding what’s appropriate for a toddler). “Star vs. The Forces of Evil” quickly become their favorite (they can relate to someone, who loves to fight  and who is a foreigner on Earth). They didn’t watch “My little pony”, because “that’s about horses (I think?), she doesn’t need to identify with horses”. But they’ve also seen Tangled, and they have a headcanon  Rapunzel is secretly a Saiyan, or a half Saiyan (Rapunzel is a Saiyan name - supposedly her father locals made him a king because he was the strongest warrior they knew) and they come up with stories about Rapunzel’s Saiyan adventures. They also have drawn some fanart for Parsni of Rapunzel with a tail. Supposedly Parsin has drawn some fanart on her own, but it’s unclear, since she doesn’t speak yet and her drawing doesn’t resemble anything - it was pink and brown, maybe because she ate other crayons before she had a chance to use them. 

And if you don’t believe me that Saiyans have shaky understanding of gender, see this: Raditz went to ChiChi to ask her if she thinks he should “take up” a gender and if so which, for the sake of being a better parent, because he read in some pamphlet that children need role model in their parent or something (yeah, parenting is a new concept for him as well). 


	5. Future Timeline

Chichi is a top master of martial arts now. Videl and Sharpner are her students.

Videl and Eresa are now married.

Eresa is a nurse.

16 is activated to help rebuild the world (or babysit Saiyan children). 

Bulma, with her son by her side, is a leader leading humanity to the new future. 

Trunks leads a warrior force for Earth protection. They mainly protect Earth from power hungry humans, who wants to use the the tragedy that befallen humanity for their petty and selfish gains. The group includes himself, Raditz, ChhiChi, Videl and Sharpner, also 16, when it can’t be avoided (he doesn’t like violence and fighting).

Raditz has three children, two daughters and a son. Note that he has different progeny in this timeline on the account of never meeting Parsni's mom (he probably haven't even met parents of his kids from this timeline in the main one either). 

Sharpner had a crush on Raditz until he realized Raditz could be his dad (and he has 3 kids by 3 different people, and most of all he is an alien with a past of being a mass murderer).

Trunks only learned that Raditz may still be around once he traveled back in time to the main timeline, since anyone forgot about him in Trunks past. They've only remembered about him in the main timeline because whole ordeal with Broly, which never happened in in Trunk's timeline. 

The kids:

Roké - the eldest, she is rather unruly, very driven, outgoing and straightforward. She loves fighting and spending time in the forest, but also cooking. She is in a way quite responsible for her younger siblings. Raditz finds her the easiest to connect to among his children. She has brown hair and black eyes. Her other parent is very misanthropic. He left the day after she was born, leaving her to Raditz to rise on his own (and that was only showed up several moths after  leaving the morning following one night stand asking if Raditz was going to take care for the baby). But he shows up from time to time with presents, because, even though his very bitter person, he doesn’t want Roké to grow up thinking he hates her. 

Bergin - the middle child. She likes pretty dresses and hair decorations. She wants to be a ballerina princess and she likes when someone reads her fairytales. That to say she’s almost as much of a little hellion as  Roké. Raditz finds it really hard to understand her interests, but he cares for her very much. Her mother actually lived with Raditz for some time, unfortunately she died of heart disease when Bergin was still very little. Bergin also has an aunt on her mother side, who is honestly so miffed about her sister’s life decisions.

Vidaru - the youngest child and the only son. He hasn’t learned to talked yet. He’s a real sweetie, very well behaving, at least in comparison to his sisters. He loves color pink, and he likes when Bergin puts pink ribbons in his hair. He looks so much like Gohan, Chichi cried when she first saw him. Except he has green eyes. His mother is alive and well, and he often visit her and her girlfriend with his sisters. The reason she isn’t taking care of him herself is she met  Roké and Berging and she decided she isn’t up for it (note that all of those kids have superhuman strength). 


End file.
